Academia Brotherblood
by Rose Jean Black
Summary: Ella es una Reina de Hielo. El es un simple nerd. ¿Podra nacer amor entre ellos? ¿O el orgullo y la reputación sera demasiado grande? Te mueres por saberlo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Brotherblood**_

_(Año 2010)  
_

**BELLA**

Estaba en una furgoneta de camino a Brotherblood. Una de las mejores academias del Estado de Washington, era muy pequeña ya que su sistema educativo se basaba en la educación en pequeños grupos. Y este verano han modificado el interior de las habitaciones para que fuera más moderno.

Se empezó a ver la academia que estaba apartada de la ciudad por lo que a su alrededor solo había bosque. El instituto estaba formado por un edificio del que salían otros dos en sentido puesto, igual que un cuadrado al que le faltaba uno de los lados; estaba todo tapado con rocas lo que le daba un estilo antiguo desde fuera.

Mire mi móvil para comprobar otra vez si había algo nuevo. Nada. Estaba inquieta, el blog donde se colgaban los cotilleos del instituto aun no tenía nuevas noticias. Mi vida fuera de Brotherblood era totalmente diferente, amaba las fiestas, los conciertos y salir a divertirme; pero en un lugar como Brotherblood eso no podría saberse y no me entusiasmaba que todo el mundo la conociera. Mi móvil seguía sin dar señal de ninguna novedad.

A mi lado estaban sentadas Rosalie, Jessica y Lauren.

Rosalie podía entrar en la categoría de mejor amiga, no al cien por ciento porque no podía confiar en casi nadie, pero si tuviera que escoger a alguien para hablar de algo o algún problema esa sin duda seria Rosalie por descarte.

Rosalie era guapísima. Tenía un pelo rubio y muy largo cayendo como una cascada por su espalda y sus ojos eran azules, como el agua del mar.

Lauren y Jessica solo intentaban ser como yo, una _Reina de hielo_ como me llamaban en el instituto. Me copiaban en todo. Bueno en realidad todas las chicas me copiaban en todo, los mismos vestidos, el mismo estilo, la misma forma de ser, de hablar, de caminar.

Aunque no hace falta decir que no lo lograban. Yo siempre las supero en todo y por eso soy la reina de la Academia Brotherblood.

Suspire indignada.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no salga nada? - pregunte cansada de esperar. La paciencia nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

- Tranquilízate Bella. - dijo Rose tomando un trago a su botella de Vitamin Water de color rosa.

- Puede que _"Te Mueres Por Saberlo"_ haya decidido dejar el blog.

- Si. Seguramente será eso. - añadió Jessica intentando meterse en la conversación.

- Entonces pondría que "el blog está cerrado" no "fuera de servicio temporalmente". Eso es que está preparando algo gordo.

Lauren asintió con ganas haciéndome la pelota para que le cogiera más cariño y así ella ser más popular. La conocía lo suficiente para saber la clase de arpía que es.

La furgoneta paro. Habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

Las cuatro bajamos a tierra y cogimos las maletas del maletero, todas llevábamos más de una maleta. Por eso necesitábamos venir en furgoneta porque en un coche normal no cabria nuestro equipaje.

Solo habían llegado unos siete o nueve coches más, así que podríamos pedir nuestras habitaciones rápido sin tener que esperar mucho. Lo bueno es que en este internado podías tener una habitación individual, no te obligaban a compartirla y eso era genial porque yo odiaba compartir mi espacio.

Me puse mis gafas de sol _Pólice_, aunque aun era Septiembre y por ende aun estábamos en verano, el solo no había salido el día de hoy, pero eso era común en Forks.

Eche un vistazo a los coches que había. Eran buenos aunque sin exagerar, Volvos, Seats, Audis, algún Mercedes y coches de ese tipo. No había nada de interés hasta que vi un Mercedes negro en una de las plazas de aparcamiento. En el lado del copiloto había una chica que miraba por la ventana mientras encendía un cigarrillo, tenía la cara con facciones de duende, el pelo corto y negro como el carbón y sus ojos estaban maquillados fuertemente con delineador negro, tenían un color marrón muy raro casi dorado. Como la miel.

Hasta esa parte no era nada muy loco, lo especial era su mirada; dura, sarcástica. Y aunque por lo poco de su cuerpo que podía ver que era pequeñita y parecía frágil solo por la mirada ya se podía afirmar que era dura.

Seguro que era una chica interesante pensé. Tendría que hablar con ella un día de estos. Seguro que sería una chica genial, aunque tampoco podía mezclarme con la gente demasiado problemática porque yo era la mejor alumna del instituto y no podía abandonar esa reputación. Quedaría muy mal.

De pronto la chica me miro, soltando el humo, y manteniéndome la mirada durante un momento, aunque de pronto mira hacia otro lado. Seguí su mirada que llevaba a la puerta de entrada del edificio que se estaba cerrando dejando ver unas siluetas altas detrás del cristal translucido.

La chica no bajó del coche pero pude ver sus brazos cuando los levanto para ponerse las gafas de sol: unas _RayBan Aviador_. Eran muy delgados, ella era muy delgada, pero llevaba un jersey negro unas tallas superiores a la que tendría.

- Bella. Vamos. - Rosalie me llamo, las tres ya tenían sus cosas de la mudanza en las manos.

- Voy. Perdonad. - camine deprisa detrás de mis amigas hacia el edificio sin mirar más hacia la pequeña chica que había en el Mercedes.

Llegamos a la entrada del edificio principal; donde estaba secretaria, los despachos de los profesores, etc. Cuando íbamos a entrar la puerta se abrió y salió por ella un hombre rubio y con ojos color miel muy atractivo, casi como un actor de cine.

El hombre nos sujeto la puerta mientras entrabamos, parecía muy amable.

En secretaria no estuvimos mucho porque todo el papeleo estaba hecho por nuestros padres, solo faltaba que nosotras enseñáramos los DNI, firmáramos como que habíamos recibido las taquillas y habitaciones, nos dieron el horario donde ponía que clases nos tocaban a cada una y por ultimo nos preguntaron las tallas para darnos los uniformes. Primeros nos dieron tres copias iguales, tendríamos que ir a buscar unas mas para poder vestirnos siempre con uniforme y que el ultimo estuviera limpio.

Las habitaciones de las chicas estaban en el segundo piso del ala este del instituto, y las de los chicos en el primer piso. Justo debajo del piso de las chicas.

Cogimos el ascensor, que era muy grande, y caminamos hacia nuestras nuevas casas durante nueve meses. Por el pasillo todas nos miraban, aunque me prestaban más atención a mi claro. Algunas se atrevieron a saludarme, aunque muchas no pudieron.

Llegue a la habitación 247, la mía.

Cuando entre me lleve una grata sorpresa. La habitación era muy bonita, el único defecto que tenía es que era demasiado pequeña. Pero tenía una decoración moderna: la cama individual estaba en una esquina, en el lado opuesto de la pared había como un marco pegado a la cama donde se situaba la mesa del escritorio, de color blanca, con estanterías grises en la pared.

Empecé por meter mi ropa en el armario que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Tenía bastante ropa así que estuve un rato.

De pronto sonó mi móvil Android. Lo mire al instante.

**From: **_**Te Mueres Por Saberlo**_

**Hoy es el día del regreso a clases y vuelven los cotilleos a nuestra gran academia de Forks.**

**Este verano ha pasado muchas cosas. Alexander ha salido del armario con Paul. ¿Quién lo diría? Habían estado fingiendo muchísimo.**

**Se ha visto a Jessica con un montón de chicos este verano, y hay pruebas.**

En esa parte había una foto de Jessica, en un local que parecía muy popular, con ropa de puta tocando demasiado bajo a un hombre.

**Es que esta chica no ha parado quieta este verano y no ha intentado disimularlo. Lauren tres cuartos de lo mismo, aunque en la playas de California. Se la ha visto hacer topless, nudismo, de compras en mercadillos y muchísimas cosas más.**

**La pequeña Ángela también ha estado algo revolucionada por Florida. Ha salido muchísimo de fiesta aunque siempre con clase. Sigue siendo una chica muy educada.**

**Llegamos a Rosalie. Si que ha salido mucho pero como de costumbre no hay muchas noticias sobre ella. Ha estado saliendo con un chico durante el verano pero nada más.**

Salía una foto de Rose con un chico un poco más alto que ella, con el pelo escuro, con los ojos marrones y se notaba que tenia clase. Me sonaba de que Rose me hablara de él. Creo que se llama Royce King, o algo así.

Salían algunos cotilleos más pero no eran muy importantes. Hasta que llegue al final de el post.

**Y para acabar: Bella. Como siempre no hay cotilleos interesantes de nuestra Reina de hielo, solo podemos decir que ha estado en Paris de compras y saliendo a hacer turismo. Muy elegante. **

**Me han llegado otros rumores pero ya sabéis que no hago caso a los rumores, solo a los cotilleos que tienen una prueba.**

**Hasta las próximos cotilleos.  
**

**Besitos.**

Suspire de alivio. No salía nada comprometedor de mí. Este verano había ido mucho de fiesta, de conciertos y cosas del estilo. Seguro que a _Te mueres por saberlo_ le habían llegado rumores pero no tenía pruebas para publicarlo.

Hice la cama con la colcha lila que me regalo mi madre antes de venir al instituto este nuevo curso y coloque los libros en los estantes. Aunque fuera popular y todo ese rollo leía muchos libros. En especial clásicos e incluso de vampiros, era interesante leer sobre temas que no están en tu día a día. Me encantaba.

Sonó un pitido.

La alarma de megafonía.

- "_Queridos alumnos. Bienvenidos. Nos complace mucho el inicio de este nuevo curso con nuevas oportunidades, nuevos alumnos y nuevas historias durante el curso. Rogamos que todos os pongáis el uniforme y os dirijáis hacia la Sala de Actos, es decir, el Campo de football donde hay una tarima para dar la charla de Inicio de curso._"

Me reí.

Ese Internado era genial, pero lo faltaban algunas cosas como una piscina, alguna tienda y una Sala de actos lo suficientemente grande para que estén todos los alumnos a la vez en ella. Aunque como solo se necesitaba eso pocas veces, tampoco era muy necesario.

Me puse el uniforme que estaba formado por una camisa blanca con una americana encima, una falda plisada negra y unos calcetines altos de color negro y unas botas también negras. Como complementos las chicas llevábamos una corbata roja con un collar que tenía grabado el escudo del Brotherblood: dos cuervos opuestos con una espada entre ellos.

Me prepare para salir. Más tarde ya acabaría de arreglar la habitación que tendría estos nueve meses que pasaría en la Academia Brotherblood.

**Nota de autora****:**

_¡Hola de nuevo! _

_Bueno aqui esta mi nuevo projecto. Tendre ayuda de Kote (mirar mi perfil), que sera mi beta. Bueno pues ahora explicare que la historia esta basada en barios libros, series y otros; tendra cosas de: Cronicas Vampiricas de LJSmith, Gossip Girl y Fisica o quimica para el tema del blog, y otros detalles. Bella esta basada en Elena de CV y Alice es una mezcla entre Jenny (GG) y Effy (Skins). Los otros detalles saldran mientras abanze la historia._

_Hay imagenes de los capitulos en mi perfil.  
_

_Espero reviews con vuestras opiniones, pero con educación._

_Besitos._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Brotherblood**_

_(Año 2010)  
_

_**Capitulo 2**_

Estábamos en medio del discurso del director. Se estaba alargando muchísimo con todo el tema de las normas.

- … No fumar. No beber alcohol. No tener sexo en las clases, baños o parecidos de la Academia. No robar. No teléfonos móviles en horario escol...

Justo cuando dijo eso nuestros móviles empezaron a sonar.

Todos a la vez.

Solo podía significar una cosa: _Te Mueres Por Saberlo_ había actualizado su blog. Y que fuera durante un discurso escolar significa que a la autora del blog le interesaba que estuviéramos todos en el mismo sitio. Algo tramaba esa puta del blog. Era peligroso. Muy peligroso.

Saque el móvil para ver que decía.

**Te Mueres Por Saberlo****:**

_**Hola queridos lectores. No tengo muchos rumores que contar dado que he actualizado hace unas horas, pero quería advertiros de que estoy en vuestro instituto. Siempre os vigilo y me entero de todo. TODO.**_

_**Cualquier cosa que hagáis o digáis que sea interesante y comprometedor se colgara en este blog. Por ahora solo diré eso: Os tengo en el punto de mira.**_

_**Y aunque digáis que odiáis eso, lo amáis porque en el fondo os encanta saber los trapos sucios de los demás. No hay excepción.**_

Nos empecemos a mirar entre todos. Los profesores nos miraban como si estuviéramos locos. Ellos no sabían del blog, pero no tardarían en enterarse. Eso estaba seguro.

Mire a mí alrededor, para ver como están los demás. Algunos tenían una expresión de terror, y si lo pensaba tenía sentido: todos tenían secretos que ocultar. Y la verdad es que yo también tenia asuntos de los que nadie se tenía que enterar, al menos que sea alguien en quien confiar de verdad.

Rosalie estaba algo más pálida de lo normal.

Jessica y Lauren estaban peor. Supongo que era normal porque ellas tendrían un montón de secretos.

Vi a la chica de pelo negro que fumaba en el asiento del copiloto del Mercedes. Sonreía de una forma muy rara en este instituto, de forma muy sarcástica. Seguro que se estaba riendo de los demás porque se notaba a distancia. Lo raro es que a diferencia de los demás no tenia ningún móvil en la mano. _¿Y si no sabía nada del blog que se centraba en los alumnos del instituto?_ Esta chica no tardaría en salir en _Te Mueres Por Saberlo._

El discurso acabo y no despegue la vista de la chica de pelo negro, que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad empezó a caminar rápido hacia algún lugar.

Entonces me pude fijar en su cuerpo. Era muy delgada, podría pasar por anoréxica, y tenía la piel muy pálida que hacia contraste con el uniforme negro de la Academia Brotherblood que era una talla más grande de lo que tocaba. Era muy guapa.

Seguro que estaría a la altura de estar en mi círculo de amigos.

Seguí caminando detrás de ella para hablar con ella y decirle que si estaba sola podía venir con nosotras. La chica paro cerca de un árbol donde no había nadie y saco un móvil de su bolsillo. Solo podia ver que era una Blakberry negra. Ella estaba mirando la pantalla y pulsando teclas cuando decidí acercarme para saludarla.

- Hola. - empecé.- Soy Bella.

La muchacha me miro con una mirada que daba escalofríos. Diferente a la de antes. Ahora estaban más vacios, ni siquiera había burla en ellos. Me miro alzando sus delgadas cejas. Me estaba pidiendo que continuara o me largara.

- Bueno como te he visto sola me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo y mis amigas.- Además hace un rato te he visto en un coche. Me estabas mirando muy raro, como s...

- Yo miro a mucha gente. Eso no quiere decir que quiera... conocerles.- su voz era aguda, y dulce aunque tenía tanta fuerza en la voz como en la mirada.

Esta chica me ponía nerviosa.

- Yo solo,… esto... te quería proponer eso. Al menos dime cómo te llamas.- le sugerí, no quería explotar aquí por una tontería.

- Alice Brandon.

Le tendí la mano como presentación.

- Yo soy Bella Swan.

- Así que me estas proponiendo ir contigo, la _reina_ de esta Academia, y con tus amigas, las clones de ti. - Mientras decía eso se iba emocionando, hasta que parecía una niña pequeña con un caramelo nuevo. Hasta yo sonreí al ver esa cara tan graciosa.- ¿Enserio?- sonrió enormemente, pero de pronto su expresión cambio una seria.- Y luego nos vamos de compras y nos arreglamos las uñas unas a otras. No jodas.

Ella hablo de forma muy seria. Me dejo congelada. _A esta tía le importa un pimiento su estatus social._

Me miro otra vez y se fue caminando, o lo intento.

- Espera. - la llamé. - Tendrías que tener cuidado con lo que haces. - la advertí.

- ¿Porque tendría que tener cuidado?

- Porque podrías acabar siendo despreciada y marginada por los demás alumnos del internado.- le explique.

- ¿Y me tiene que importar lo que digan los demás? Porque a mí me importa _muuuuuuy_ poco la opinión de la gente ajena a mí.

_Querida. No lo dudo._

- Veras Ally... - me miro con mala cara- Perdona, Alice. Aquí hay un blog, se llama _Te Mueres Por Saberlo_, y te puede joder la vida. Muchos han acabado dejando la Academia Brotherblood por su culpa.

- ¿Que se supone que dice ese blog para que la gente lo pase tan mal?

_- Te Mueres Por Saberlo_, saca a la luz los cotilleos más oscuros de la gente. - Saque mi móvil.- Mira. Este es el blog, tiene una aplicación para recibir las alertas en tu móvil. Y todos los alumnos, bueno... casi todos, reciben las novedades del blog en su móvil.

Alice me miro a la cara con una expresión de curiosidad.

- ¿Es por eso que han sonado los móviles y todos lo han mirado hace un momento? - pregunto.

- Si. Ha sido eso. - sonreí. Ya me la había ganado.

Siguió mirando mi móvil leyendo el blog. Luego me miro y me lanzo el móvil a las manos.

- No creo en esas cosas. Son una tontería. Además yo no tengo nada que esconder, aunque por lo visto, no puedo decir lo mismo de los demás. Tú incluida. - sonrió de forma burlona. Esa sonrisa ya me estaba cabreando.

Cogió las cosas y se fue hacia las puertas del edificio de las habitaciones. Aun mirando hacia las puertas mi dirigí a mis _amigas_, que seguro que llevaban rato mirando en la dirección en la que estábamos Alice y yo.

- Me voy a mi habitación para acabar de arreglarla. No puede estar así de horrible, tengo mucha ropa que meter en el armario.

Las chicas me miraron y asintieron.

No me importaba lo de Alice. Aunque estaba segura que estaría metida en problemas. Estaba pensando en eso cuando escuche una conversación antes de girar en una esquina del edificio.

- ¿Has visto a la chica nueva?

- ¿La bajita con la que hablaba Bella hace nada?

- Si. ¿Crees que se era del club de fans de Bella? Aunque no está con ella ahora y dicen que ha insultado a Bella. La ha llamado _perra falsa_.

- Já, ja, ja, ja – rio una de las dos chicas- No sabemos nada de ella, pero a este ritmo no tardara en salir en _Te Mueres Por Saberlo._

Se escucharon pasos alejándose y se escucho una puerta cerrarse. Se habían metido en alguna habitación.

Me cabreaba eso, Alice no me había insultado. Vale, había pasado de mí como una persona con sobrepeso ignora a una báscula, pero no me había faltado el respeto.

**Pip, pip, pip, pip, pip...**

_Te Mueres Por Saberlo_, había actualizado.

**Te Mueres Por Saberlo**_**:**_

_**Apenas tres horas de clase y ya me empiezan a llegar cosas interesantes.**_

_**La nueva, Alice Brandon me han informado, ha insultado a Bella. Hay que tener mucho valor. Por lo que parece Bella se le ha acercado para presentarse y ofrecerle ayuda y han estado hablando un rato, cuando de pronto Alice a dicho: "No me interesa ser la amiga de una puta barata"**_

_**Como prueba de la noticia me han enviado una foto donde se ve a Bella al lado de Alice y a Alice mirando a Bella con cara de pocos amigos. Creo que sería el momento después de que Alice soltara la bomba a la Reina de hielo de la Academia Brotherblood.**_

_**Ya podíamos ver, por su aspecto, que sería diferente de las chicas que suelen haber por la zona.**_

_**Espero que disfrutéis de estos sucios cotilleos. Sé que os encanta leerlos. **_

_**Besos.**_

Aunque la conociera poco estaba segura que Alice Brandon se cabrearía mucho cuando viera eso.

Por suerte mi reputación sigue intacta. Siempre me portaba genial y me mantenía bajo control. No podía permitir que por una miserable compañera a la que había intentado unir a mi círculo de conocidos me fastidiara todo. _Dejare las cosas tal y como están. Total no me ponen como la mala de la historia. Que le den a Alice Brandon, si ella no quiere ser mi amiga se tendrá que acoger a las consecuencias._

**_(NOTA DE AUTORA)_**

**_Hola:_**

**_Bueno espero que os guste el capitulo. Porque me costo escrivirlo, es complicado empezar una trama. Una de las frases que dice Alice es de Effy en Skins. Tiene frases muy buenas que metere en el fic, aunque en realidad solo son tres o cuatro. Ja, ja, ja, ja._**

**_En este capitulo vemos la enemistad que parece surgir entre Bella y Alice. Edward aparecera mas tarde, pero tendreis de estar alerta.  
_**

**_Capitulo corregido por Kote, a la que le doy mucho trabajo por mi horrile ortografia. La nota no la a corregido, asi que es normal que tenga alguna falta._**

**_Esta sera la ultima vez que pongo esto porque ya lo dejo claro desde el principio: L__a historia esta basada en barios libros, series y otros; tendra cosas de: Cronicas Vampiricas de LJSmith, Gossip Girl y Fisica o quimica para el tema del blog, y otros detalles. Bella esta basada en Elena de CV y Alice es una mezcla entre Jenny (GG) y Effy (Skins)._**

**_Hay imagenes de los capitulos en mi perfil.  
_**

**_Espero reviews con vuestras opiniones. Me encanta leerlos.  
_**

**_Besitos._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Brotherblood**_

_**ALICE**_

Nuevo dia en la Academia, nuevas clases y nuevas historias.

7:00 de la mañana.

Lo que me faltaba. Madrugar. El instututo solo sirbe para destrozarte a madrugones.

Salí del interior de mi cama con sabanas blancas para coger las cosas de higiene e irme a las duchas y estar un rato bajo el agua. Eso me despertaría. Aunqu eun cafe y un cigarro tambien ayudaria mucho.

Me ducho mientras escuchaba como las demás también se preparaban y hablaban de los profesores y tonterías superficiales.

Lo odiaba.

Segui duchandome a ignorando las tonterias de los demas, hasta que escuche algo realmente interesante:

- ¿Has leído la ultima actualización? - le preguntaba una chica a otra.

- Claro. No sabia que esa enana era tan idiota metiéndose con Bella desde el principio. Y mas llamándola puta.

_¿Alguien a insultado a Bella? ¿Enana? ... Supongo que esa seré yo._

Se escucho la puerta y las voces alejándose.

Envuelta en una gran toalla blanca, camine hacia mi habitación y entre en ella sin mirar a mi alrededor. Tenia mis uniformes en el armario colocados para cogerlos rapido. La falda. La samareta interior. La camisa. Las medias. Las botas. El abrigo en la parte de atras de la silla del escritorio mientras yo me acababa de preparar.

Cuando me estaba maquillando, marcando muchísimo mis ojos marrones, en un pequeño espejo de la habitacion encendi mi portatil Samsung NC20 blanco y abri la pagina de Te Mueres por Saberlo.

**Te Mueres Por Saberlo**_**:**_

_**Apenas tres horas de clase y ya me empiezan a llegar cosas interesantes.**_

_**La nueva, Alice Brandon me han informado, ha insultado a Bella. Hay que tener mucho valor. Por lo que parece Bella se le ha acercado para presentarse y ofrecerle ayuda y han estado hablando un rato, cuando de pronto Alice a dicho: "No me interesa ser la amiga de una puta barata"**_

_**Como prueba de la noticia me han enviado una foto donde se ve a Bella al lado de Alice y a Alice mirando a Bella con cara de pocos amigos. Creo que sería el momento después de que Alice soltara la bomba a la Reina de hielo de la Academia Brotherblood.**_

_**Ya podíamos ver, por su aspecto, que sería diferente de las chicas que suelen haber por la zona.**_

_**Espero que disfrutéis de estos sucios cotilleos. Sé que os encanta leerlos.**_

_**Besos.**_

Era realmente interesante.

En un día ya salia en un blog de tonterías y encima se habian modificado los echos, porque yo no la había llamado "puta barata"... supongo que así es el blog, los rumores pasan de persona a persona y cuando llega a la escritora ya esta un poco diferente.

Aunque se me había insultado seguía siendo un blog que empezaba a ser interesante. Podías saber los trapos sucios del enemigo, aunque el enemigo podia saber los tuyos.

Inmediatamente añadí mi movil al sistema de alerta de actualización del blog para enterarme de todo como los demás.

Aun no había salido ningún rumor nuevo así que no había nada que ver.

Decidí ir a desajunar.

La cafeteria tenia dos partes, la interior y la exterior.

En el interior había mesas redondas con ocho asientos unidos a la mesa. El suelo era de colores amarillo gastado y azul, cruzándose en algunas partes. Tenia una cinta en la que pedías la comida a la hora de la comida.

Y la exterior que eran algunas mesas cuadradas tapadas por una plataforma blanca, para tapar del sol.

Lo bueno de esa cafetería es que tenia una maquina de café Starbuks y estaba riquísimo. Eso lo pude comprobar el día anterior por la noche a la hora de la cena que no tenia hambre y me compre un café.

En unos minutos empezaban las primeras clases, yo tenia _Latín_.

El edificio de las clases era el mismo que el de las habitaciones aunque las aulas estaban en la planta baja. En un largo pasillo con las taquillas en un lado y las salas en el otro lado.

_Latin_

_Clase 26_

Entre en ella, no había casi nadie así que me senté en las mesas del fondo. Así los alumnos no podrías verme porque se tendrían de girar y yo podría observarles a todos sin que se notara mucho.

Mientras los demas entraban a clase algunos me miraban y si estaban en grupo murmuraban cosas.

_Que tontos._

Eran realmente idiotas de hacer caso a un simple blog pero ya había comprobado que el blog tenia bastante poder en la academia, Bella tenia razón en decir que se podía joder la vida de una persona si la autora se lo proponía.

Mire hacia la puerta al escuchar unos pasos fuertes. Entonces entro un chico grandote en el aula y le echo un ojo a la gente. _Supongo que esta buscando a algún amigo suyo_. Tenia el pelo negro como yo, aunque lo tenia rizado y cara de niño bueno, su cuerpo parecía envuelto por músculos el doble de grandes que lo normal. Miro en mi dirección y bino directo a mi. _¿Que esta haciendo? _

- ¿Tu eres Alice Brandon? - me pregunto de forma muy directa.

- Si - Dije dudando de lo que tenia que esperar de ese joven tan enorme.

De pronto cogió su mochila y saco de ella una libreta y un rotulador y me los acerco con un rápido movimiento.

- ¡¿Me puedes firmar un autógrafo? - me pregunto como si fuera un niño pequeño que acaba de conocer a su ídolo.

_¿Este tio es imbecil, o que?_

Le mire con las cejas levantadas, el sonrió y se sento a mi lado.

- Es que e visto la ultima actualización de Te Mueres Por Saberlo y e flipado cuando e leído que llamaste a Bella '_puta barata_'. En mi opinión: eres una crack. No es que odie a Bella, se que no es una puta, pero es demasiado superficial y creo que se lo tiene un poco creido.

- Yo no la e llamado 'puta barata'.

Me miro con cara de confucion.

- La llamé superficial y le dije que sus amigas eran clones de ella. En el rumos los han cambiado porque así suena mas increíble.

Puso una expresion de pensar que era muy graciosa moviendo los labios a un lado.

- Bueno aunque no sea tanto como me esperaba sigue siendo genial. Me has caído bien. - dijo sonriendo.

- Si me acabas de conocer.

- Me da igual. Bueno, soy Emmett. encantado de conocerte.

Emmett secuestro mi mano y la movio de arriva a bajo con animo como saludo, mientras sonreia. Se notaba que erea todo alegria y buen humor. Exactamente como un niño.

**_Nota de autora:_**

**_Hola._**

**_Como dije actualizo una vez por semana. Aunque el capitulo de hoy es un poco mas corte, esque tengo que ponerme a estudiar para el examen de Folosofia del martes._**

**_En este capitulo vemos que piensa Alice y como conoce a Emmett. Un Emmett qu esera el primer amigo de Alice y quien ara que sea un poco mas abierta._**

**_Hay imagenes de los capitulos en mi perfil. Para este capitulo hay de la cafeteria, alguna cosa de Alice y el aula en la qu eestaba en el final de este capitulo. Espero que os gusten y me digáis que os parecen porque son para ayudaros a meteros en la historia._**

**_Gracias a: Kottydecullen, Belard0210, Vladislav y VampireDiary por comentar en los dos capitulos anteriores y tambien a las alertas que e recivido de favoritos de historia y autor. Aunque no me ayan dejaro review lo que es un poco tonto porque no cuanta nada escrivir tres palabras de animo. _**

**_La gente a dejado de escribir reviews a los demás. _****_Esa parte de FanFiction(punto)Net esta muriendo._**

**_Espero reviews con vuestras opiniones. Me encanta leerlos._**

**_Besitos._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Brotherblood**_

**_BELLA_**

_Me muero por ver la cara de Alice cuando vea la entrada de Te Mueres Por Saberlo._

Eso es lo que pensaba mientras caminaba hacia la clase de Latín, pero solo me encontré a una Alice hablando con un chico de pelo negro como el carbón y una gran massa muscular. Realmente guapisimo. Ellos estaban riendo de algo, era como si lo de el blog no le afectara a la pequeña muchacha. puede que cuando dijo que lo que pensaran los demás no le importaba fuese cierto.

Yo me senté un unas mesas libres de las primeras filas para seguir con mi interpretación de niña buena para los profesores y aparentar ser perfecta e inalcanzable para todos.

_**EMMETT**_

Alice era simplemente genial, no era la típica chica de este instituto que si le hablabas intentaba ligar contigo y finalmente no era tu amiga. Era graciosa y fuerte al mismo tiempo y creía que tenia algo mas dentro de ella. Era como una hermana pequeña muy adorable.

En nuestra primera clase juntos descubrí que me gustaba bufar a su cara para moléstala, ella ponía una cara muy graciosa frunciendo las cejas y la nariz. Hablemos de lo que paso con Bella y el blog pero como la cosa se puso incomoda le pregunte sobre chicos y si tenia algún novio ya que era tan adorable. Ella se rió y me dijo que nunca había tenido novio ya que la gente se solía apartar de ella por lo distante y fria que era. Me dio pena pero a la vez me gusto porque asi estaria mas protegido.

Nos dimos nuestros números de teléfono el uno al otro porque quería estar cerca de ella. Me sorprendió al ver que también tenia una BlackBerry, lo que era genial así tendríamos mas formas de comunicarnos.

Luego me fui a mi clase de matemáticas, necesarias para poder dirigir cualquier empresa y en especial la linea de gimnasios de mi familia.

Iba caminando por el pasillo mirando las cabezas de la gente cuando vi una rubia, parecía una chica por la estatura y por el peinado, o parte de el, que era largo desde mi punto de vista me encanto ese color de pelo y cuando pude ver su cuerpo también pude ver unas piernas blancas y bonitas. La chica camino sobre los altos tacones que llevaba hasta un aula, el aula 523 yo tenia de ir a la 532 y ya iba tarde así que no tenia tiempo de pararme a ver quien era, lo que era una autentica pena.

Descubriré quien es, como sea.

Seguí caminando en linea recta en dirección a mi clase. Cuando un chico de pelo rubio se me cruzo, para evitar un choque frene en seco, pero no vi que un chico venia caminando detrás de mi y se dio un golpe con mi mochila colgada en mi espalda. Por lo menos no cayo al suelo.

**_JASPER_**

Tenia la suerte de no tener clase las dos primeras horas así que estaba en mi habitación, sentado delante de la pantalla del ordenador.

- Curioso lo de el blog _Te Mueres Por Saberlo_, la nueva tiene carácter. - Susurre mientras me apartaba de la mesa del ordenador portatil de mi mesa.

Maria estaba en mi cama fumando un cigarro en un intento de parecer mas_ cool _cuando la escuchaba toser perfectamente con mi buen oido. Estaba claro que esa chica no fumaba y era una pringada, pero era buena en el tema fisico.

- Solo es una pringada que quiere destacar en este mundo. - Dijo Maria expulsando el humo del tabaco.

_Pringada tu que te crees increíble por 'fumar' después de tener relaciones. _Pensé mientras la miraba con mala cara y pensaba en que ya seria hora de vestirse para salir a comer algo.

Despues de sacar un cafe en la maquina de la cafeteria camine hacia el patio para sentarme en algún sitio apartado y estar un poco tranquilo en soledad. No me gustaba mucho cuando la gente hacia escándalo. Es mas: lo odiaba. El mejor sitio apartado de la gente que encontré fue un rincón del pequeño campus del instituto. Aunque había dos personas, una de ellas de estaba levantando seguramente para irse, era lo mas apartado y tranquilo que encontré.

La que se iba era una chica morena, pero no le pude ver la cara porque su pelo se la tapaba y ella misma la estaba girando para que no la viera, vestia muy arregleda, lo que no era raro porque era un instituto pijo. Si que podía ver la cara del chico que tenia la tez pálida y el pelo desordenado y de color bronce.

**_Nota de autora:_**

**_Hola._**

**_08/01/2011_**

**_No hace falta decir que el chico de pelo bronce es Edward, pero la chica de pelo marron quien es? Yo lo se! pero quiero vuestras teorias y pensar a lo grande TODO puede pasar pero hay dos horas entre la mañana y el momento en el que se a quedado el capitulo._**

******_Bueno capitulo corto porque no puedo mas. Osea, que estoy bloqueada para hacer y conbinar las situaciones del fic y tengo de pensarlo mucho antes de escrivir cualquier tonteria. Y estoy muy ocupada con las clases que volveran este lunes 10-1-2011 con el instituto, la academia de ingles y las practicas de trabajo no llego a todo. pero are lo que pueda._**

**_Hay imagenes de los capitulos en mi perfil. Para este capitulo no hay porque_****_ o ya estaban puestas o no son nesesarias. Espero que os gusten y me digáis que os parecen porque son para ayudaros a meteros en la historia._**

**_Gracias por comentar en los capitulos anteriores y también a las alertas que e recivido de favoritos de historia y autor._**

**_Espero reviews con vuestras opiniones. Me encanta leerlos._**

**_Besitos._**


End file.
